


You Were Always my Favorite

by Grac_3



Category: Just Roll With It (Podcast)
Genre: Death, God - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24888802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grac_3/pseuds/Grac_3
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

It was always dark.  
It smelled like shit, then again, it was the sewers.   
Little to no food down underneath, but he found ways to make due.  
Survival was hard for him, being on his own, but he learned the patterns of the sewers quickly.  
He had to find every way to survive.  
It was dangerous for a little guy like him. And every day was a battle.  
As time grew on, it got harder for him, many creatures he didn’t understand walked around the sewers at night. Every night he would traverse the maze of swerve pipes.  
No longer feeling safe, he decided to go up.


	2. Chapter 2

Sunlight.  
A very new thing to him.  
It was hard to adjust his eyes to the incredibly harsh light after sitting in the darkness for so long.  
It was almost too much for him, but he trudged on.


	3. Chapter 3

Making his way through the wharf was fairly easy.  
He was stealthy, having no trouble ducking around the oncoming carts or passerbys. He might as well have been invisible.  
Which wasn't so much of a bad thing.   
For folks like him, many people didn’t see eye to eye to him. He was seen as gross, and many people wouldn't wanna be… things like him.   
As he rounded the corner, he heard what sounded like a little girl scream. Looking in the direction of the sound, there she was pointing right at him.  
“Ew! Gross! Get it away mommy.” The young girl’s mother looked him dead in the eye and as if out of where, an apple was being thrown right at his head. Quickly turning to dash away he felt the fruit hit his back, causing him to stumble and limp into a nearby ally and ducked behind a pile of crates.   
Catching what little breath he had, he sat, trying to recover. He tried to survey the area but it was all too much, his vision was going blurry. No one seemed to be near, but he still didn’t feel safe.   
That was all until he heard,  
A laugh.  
A very peculiar laugh.   
“Why, you seem to need some help.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Come here, I don’t bite.” The old man said. His voice was quiet, but very strange. The old man reached out his hand, but there was hesitation.  
“Here I have something for you.” the old man reached in his pocket and pulled out a small piece of bread, placing it in between the two.  
He slowly approached the slice of bread, his stomach growled, Almost pouncing on the small piece of bread. He gave in and ate. Having not eat in what felt like days, the eat something was amazing. He felt a light pat on his head.  
“Ill take care of you.”


	5. Chapter 5

“They call you… the ray king?” the large orange beast questioned.  
“Yes, my rats help me, and I know how I can help you.” The rat king snapped his fingers and he came scurrying in.   
“Here, this one, he is my favorite. I picked him up off the street. He knows the sewers, he can help.” The orange cat and the blonde haired boy looked in confusion at the tiny rat now sitting on the rat king's palm.   
“How will this rat help us?” the rat king chuckled at the question.   
“Like I said, he grew up in the sewers.” The little rat gave a small nod. He hadn't thought about the sewers since he had left, he tried to block it out. There was never a need to go back, until now.   
He heard the voice of the rat king sit in the back of his mind.  
“They need your help litter one, these people will save our home, save the wharf. I can't lie, you know the sacrifice you will need to make, but I believe in you little one.” the small rat shuddered, knowing what this meant. When the rat king needed a vessel, they never came back. It was scary, but like the rat king said, these people were the key to saving the wharf.


	6. Chapter 6

The small rat sat in the palm of the tall blonde. Though he was acting as a vessel for the Rat king, he was still conscious, could think and see all that was around him.   
Five pairs of eyes were set on him.   
One very short man with lots of hair. The large furry cat he had met earlier, a beautiful purple woman, the blonde holding him, and a man who looked similar to the blonde.  
“So you're saying this rat is going to help us get to the sewers?” The lady popped up.  
“Well that’s what the rat king said, and he hasn't steered me wrong yet.” the dark haired man responded. “He's kinda cute, isn’t he.” He patted the head of the little rat. “Should we name him.”  
“Thats a terrible idea, it’s a rat-”  
“I vote Tibsy!” The blonde yelled.  
Tibsy.   
That felt right.


	7. Chapter 7

He felt himself being carried through the allies.  
Left and right.  
Left and right.  
Leading to the sewer entrance, the party traily slowly behind him.   
As he was being carried, we couldn't help but think.   
He was going back.  
But he knew he wasn't staying.


	8. Chapter 8

The party stopped at the entrance of the sewer, tibsy in front of them.  
This was it.  
Even if he had the power to move himself, he was frozen.   
The sewers were dangerous and that’s why he left. When he was her he was alone.  
He felt himself being turned to look at the party, and he heard the rat king back in his head.  
“Im sorry little one, but it had to be you. But don't worry. It won't be that bad.” Tibsy felt himself tense up, the party looked at him concerned.  
He saw the blonde kneel down in front of him.   
“What’s wrong little guy?” He whispered.  
Tibsy felt the rat king leave control, but with that, he felt cold. He stepped backward, toward the entrance of the sewer. But he felt light. He looked at the party that was staring at him in shock.   
He glanced down and saw what he thought was another rat on the ground. But it wasn't any rat.  
It was his.  
“TIBY NO!” The blonde shrieked out going down to cup the body in his hands. “Stay with us little buddy.”   
Tibsy just looked in shock. He couldn’t move.  
“I know it's confusing.” Tibsy turned around and saw the rat king. “Nothing can hurt you now.” He reached out his hand to the small rat and he scurried up his arm and onto his shoulder. “And like I said.”

“You were always my favorite.”


End file.
